peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Vive La Fête
Vive La Fête ("Long Live The Party") are an electronic rock band from Ghent in Belgium. They were formed in 1997 by Danny Mommens (guitar / composer) and Els Pynoo (vocals / songwriter). The group's debut LP, "Attaque Surprise" (released in 2001) was noted for its New Wave influence, but 2001's "République Populaire" and its follow-up "Nuit Blanche" (2003) revealed a techno element to the group's sound. In 2013 the duo released their eighth album, '2013'. Links To Peel "A very strange record indeed. The first time I heard it, I thought, this is a bit... you know. Second time, I thought this is excellent and having heard it again now for the third time, top quality record." (25 November 2003) The group's single "Noir Desir" was a big hit with Peel and many listeners in November and December of 2003. The track was a throbbing piece of techno topped off with a quite astonishing vocal performance by singer Els Pynoo. Peel first played the track on 25 November 2003, introducing it thus: :"Here's a strange record that I heard over the weekend. I wonder what you'll make of this." He went on to play it every night that week, which was something of a rarity as he acknowledged: :"I don't usually play a record three times in a row, but at the same time there's been so much interest in this I felt I should." (27 November 2003) :"And don't be too surprised if I don't play that again on Tuesday as well. Extraordinary record really." (27 November 2003) After discovering that the track came from the LP "Nuit Blanche", Peel managed to get hold of a copy despite describing on 26 November 2003 how his favourite record shop in Central London had no knowledge of either the single or even the record label. More airplay followed in December: :JP: "That is such a great record! There are several remixes of that around as well and I keep meaning to play one or two of them to you, but every time I plan to I end up by playing the original because it is, as is often the case, the best one I think." (11 December 2003) Although "Noir Desir" was voted into that year's Festive Fifty at #15, Peel felt that it should have been higher in his opinion ("Top 5 tune for me, but number 15 for you"), suggesting on 25 December 2003 that had the single received a month or two of extra airplay it would have charted higher. Peel does not appear to have played any subsequent material from the outfit. Festive Fifty Entries *2003 Festive Fifty: Noir Desir #15 Sessions *None Shows Played ]] ;2003 *25 November 2003: Noir Desir (12") Surprise *26 November 2003: Noir Desir (12") Surprise *27 November 2003: Noir Desir (12") Surprise *December 2003 (FSK): Noir Désir (12") Surprise *03 December 2003: Noir Desir (12") Surprise *04 December 2003 (Radio Eins): Noir Desir (12") Surprise *09 December 2003: Jaloux (LP - Nuit Blanche) Surprise *11 December 2003: Noir Desir (12") Surprise *11 December 2003 (Radio Eins): Noir Desir (LP - Nuit Blanche) Surprise *25 December 2003: Noir Desir (12") Surprise (Festive 50 #15) ;Other *07 December 2004 (Rob Da Bank): Noir Desir (LP - Nuit Blanche) Surprise External Links *Official site *Wikipedia *Myspace Category:Artists